True Confessions, an InuYasha Tale
by Now and Forever
Summary: Feh, I can't think up a summary. Takes place in modern times. Yaoi and such. READ OR I SHALL MURDER YOUUUUU! Okay, maybe not, but I still want you to read it. XD
1. Default Chapter

True Confessions, an InuYasha Tale

By Now and Forever

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the rights of InuYasha, my dearest...

Chapter One: Realization

~~~

InuYasha looked out the window from his fifth story room, running his fingers through his waist length black hair. He took a deep breath and sighed. It was Saturday, and yet, he was still bored. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the tall, lanky figure coming closer, and yet closer, from behind...

"BOO!!" InuYasha seemed to jump six feet into the air.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru, don't do that! It's frickin' scary!" InuYasha yelped. A young man, about 6'5" stood there, long white, not blonde, hair reaching his thighs.

"But it's fun, so I shall continue!" Sesshomaru said, leaning over InuYasha, who had to bend back or else... "InuYasha... Is something the matter?"

"If there was, it'd be none of your business!" InuYasha snarled as he slid out from under Sesshomaru. "I need to take a shower, so leave me alone!" He stomped off, leaving the bewildered brother behind.

~~~~~

InuYasha let the water flow over his body, the steam curled up around his figure. He always did this, it helped him think. 

'Is something wrong with me? I feel unusually depressed... What is it about that girl in my class, Kikyo, that makes me feel uneasy? She's always giving me strange looks, and it's just... strange.' He lathered up the shampoo in his hair, then washed it out. 'And what is it with Sesshomaru? He keeps on doing weird stuff... Is he hitting on me?!' InuYasha dropped the soap. 'Ugh, that's nasty... I feel faint." InuYasha turned the heat up and just stood there, trying to get the sick thoughts out of his head.

~~~~~

Sesshomaru walked up to the bathroom door. He could hear the water running, and he could see the hot steam pouring out from under the bathroom door. He reached toward the handle, but stopped. 'This is sick... I don't like my own little brother... Why, why do I feel this way?' He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" Yelled InuYasha from inside. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just walked away. "Hello? ANYONE THERE?!" InuYasha's yells grew fainter and fainter as Sesshomaru walked away, pondering his feelings.

~~~~~

Miroku walked up to the giant house and knocked on the huge doors. 'Gees, InuYasha has such a rich family, it's not fair...' He heard footsteps coming closer and closer, then a creak of the door opening. Sesshomaru stood there, his long silver hair glistening in the setting sun.

"You want InuYasha, I presume?"

"That's right. Where may I find him?"

"He's taking a shower right now, would you like me to take you to his room?"

"Yes, thanks." Miroku followed Sesshomaru down the long, painting-strewn hallway, then up five flights of marble stairs. Around a corner, and up to a door that had a sign on it. The sign read this; 'InuYasha's Room, Beware of the Dog.' He never got that, what was the point? He walked in. The cleaning lady must of been here recently because he had never seen InuYasha's room so clean.

~~~~~

InuYasha finally turned off the water and stepped out into the misty bathroom. He grabbed a towel and dried off, then he attempted to dry his hair, and gave up, once again relying on his brother's hair dryer. He searched around the misty mess, trying to find his clothes, but they were no where to be found. 'Damn it, I left them in my room!' He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to his room. He opened the door, only to see a young man with short black hair walking towards him.

~~~

A/N: I know, short chappy, but they'll be longer, I promise! R&R, and I would like some suggestions, so thanks!

Now and Forever: InuYasha! 

InuYasha: What!?

N&F: How are you?

InuYasha: What kind of screwed up question is that?!

N&F: ~.~

Sesshomaru: WHY!!??

N&F: O.O (oh shit)

Sesshomaru: Oi, YOU'RE RUINING MY REP!!

InuYasha: What rep?

Sesshomaru: -.- This is not a good day...


	2. Do you really think I'm that creative?

True Confessions: An InuYasha Tale

By Now and Forever

Chapter 2: à [INSERT APPROPRIATE CHAPTER TITLE HERE]ß 

Disclaimer: Hey, it's definitely not mine, or Kagura would be dead already. 

A/N: I ACTUALLY UPDATED! An action worthy of… something. I'm not exactly sure what I'm worthy of anymore. A friend of mine totally broke down today and I really don't think I helped much to uplift her spirits, and I kinda feel bad for that. TT_TT

Oh, and the computer I had the other chapter on was so very nice and decided to crash on me. It really sucks for me 'cause I was so used to it, and I loved it so. All the other computers I've decided to use hate me. I want you back my Sano computer! (don't ask)

Anyway, this chapter is going to revolve more around Sesshomaru then anybody because I've been building some ideas for him, and mooching ideas off of various fanfictions. For some weird reason I feel like telling you all I love you. ::gives everybody huglovings:: Okie, I'm done. Now read or I will severely punish you! 3 

~*~*~

A loud banging noise came from the front door. Sesshomaru, slightly ticked off, went to greet the obnoxiously loud person waiting to be granted entrance.

'What's with all these people coming to visit us today? I mean, IT'S SUNDAY for Christ's sake! I know we're a popular family and all, but why the hell would anybody want to get out of their night clothes on a Sunday, let alone get out of the house?!' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, approaching the door. As he opened the door, a familiar sight met his eyes.

"Go away!" Sesshomaru said immediately.

"Aww, come on, at least give me a chance," Naraku said as he put his hand on the door, keeping the silver haired teen from slamming it on him.

"No, last time I gave you a chance, you just ended up using me, like you always do. You're a horny evil bastard."

"You know you liked it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"What do you think? I just wanted to talk to you about our 'relationship.'"

"That was the lamest cover up ever. Did anyone ever tell you how lame you are?"

"Yes, many people, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"You actually think I have a point?"

"Not really…" 

"This conversation is going nowhere."

"I actually agree with you, for once."

"Let's go screw."

"You have a one track mind."

~~~

"Mmh!" Sesshomaru mumbled as Naraku flicked his tongue around a nipple. 

'Goddamit, he gets me every time. I really shouldn't tell him I like it, or this will become a daily ritual. Now we can't have that, now can we? Besides, he'll probably take it wrongly and think that it's him I like, not what he does to me. I mean, if I liked him, then this already WOULD be a daily ritual. Besides, letting him do this to me let's me shoot off some steam. I dunno, I guess it just let's me take my mind off InuYasha. My stupid brother just had to seduce me. It's bad enough that I'm lusting after guys, but my own brother. I mean, it's sick and twisted, in it's own sorta way… Wait a minute, this is supposed to help me keep my mind off him, not draw me towards it… I'm confus--' Sesshomaru's train of thought was cut off by Naraku thrusting into him very hard.

"PAY ATTENTION!"

"To what? You weren't doing anything."

"You could at least pay attention! I'm taking the time of day to do this for you and you don't bother to pay attention during sex!"

"WHAT? I'm doing this for you, not the other way around! I'll pay attention when I want to!" Naraku gave another hard thrust. 

And slowly but surely, Sesshomaru gave in to his rough and violent partner.

~~~

"Hey Sesh, are you awake?" Naraku mumbled, from one side of the bed.

"No, now shut up." That was the rude reply.

"Yes you are, or you wouldn't have replied."

"Stop being annoying. I know that if I hadn't replied, you would have annoyed me to no end."

"Way to be cheerful."

"I can't say you're much better."

"Whatever. I have a question to ask you."

"Do I dare to ask what it is?"

"Shut up. I just wanted to know what you thought of me."

"To be honest, you're just a friend that occasionally takes advantage of me when he's feeling horny. And you're rough in bed."

"I see. What do you think of InuYasha?" Sesshomaru jumped slightly at this comment.

"He's an annoying bastard. He thinks that he can be part of our family when he knows he'll never be accepted. It's because our lovely dad had to go and sleep with that bitch. I swear, he must've been drunk or something. Before that, it seemed as if he could have never gotten over my mom's death."

"You talk to much when you get into it, you know that?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just telling the truth. So, that's how you really feel?"

"Shut up and go to bed. I never asked my dad if you could sleep over, you know."

"Oh, so it's a touchy subject."

"Shut UP!"

"I see how it is. Well, you should ask your dad if I can stay so he won't get a horrible shock in the morning when he comes to wake you up for school."

"He doesn't wake me up, can't you see my alarm clock?"

"Well, no, seeing as it's pitch black in your room…"

"Stop being a wise ass. I'll go ask my dad just so I can get away from you for a bit."

"Somebody's in a lovely mood today." Naraku chuckled as Sesshomaru got up, put some clothes on, and walked out the door.

~~~

"So what'd he say?"

"Who the fuck is that?" A strange voice said as a hand could be heard searching for a light switch. Suddenly, a light flicked on. InuYasha looked around the room for where that somewhat familiar voice came from. There was nobody there. 

'Gods, Sesshomaru's room is so creepy. And I never knew he had these clothes. Where'd they come from?'

'A shit, my clothes…' Naraku thought from under the bed.

'Now where could that shirt of mine gotten to?' InuYasha thought, looking through the room. 'Not in the closet, not in the dresser… Under the bed?' InuYasha walked over to the bed and started to kneel down.

'No, no, no! Don't look, don't look!' Naraku held his breath, hoping something would happen that would keep the younger teen from seeing him like this. He had a reputation to keep. Nobody knew that he dug the male gender.

"What are you doing, baka?" InuYasha looked up to see his older brother standing above him, wearing the shirt he was looking for.

'Sesshomaru, you are my savior!' Naraku thought, weeping in joy.

"You have my shirt and I want it back!"

"What are you going to use it for, it's nighttime!"

"I wanted to wear it tomorrow!"

"Then I'll give it to you tomorrow. Now get out of my room or there will be severe consequences."

"Gees, you don't hafta be such a mean fuck!"

"Go away now!"

"Fine!" And with that, InuYasha slammed the door.

"I LOVE you! You are my savior!" Naraku said, still weeping tears of joy, only this time all over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Consider yourself lucky I even thought of keeping him from seeing you. I was extremely tempted to just throw up the bed."

"Pshaw, you just didn't want InuYasha to see me with you." Sesshomaru blushed furiously at that comment.

"I was right, you do like him. It's not all bad, besides from the fact that you're half brothers and all. I could be worse, I mean, you could be all brothers."

"All brothers? Don't you mean full brothers? You can be so dumb."

"Feh, my intelligence is not a trait I stress. You're actually not in denial."

"Huh?"

"You didn't yell at me for accusing you of incest."

"…"

"You're giving me the death glare now. I think I'll go to bed."

"That would be a very wise decision," Sesshomaru said, getting ready for bed himself. He turned off the lights and got under the covers next to the black haired teen.

"G'night."

"Shut up."

"Can you not be gloomy, just once."

"Go. To. Bed."

"Fine, have it your way."

~~~

Outside their door, a very confused InuYasha walked away.

~*~*~

Feh, piece of crap. I don't know if I really like this chapter or not. I'm not gonna bother to read it over. If you actually liked it, then you better review or I will call back some evil ghost or something to haunt you for the rest of your life. No, I'm not morbid, not at all. Did I ever tell you how much I idolize Ivan the Terrible? I mean, he tortured defenseless animals by piercing their eyes and slitting open their bodies. How cool is that!? My mom told me that I scare her. I wonder why. 

Also, I'm sorry if this story is a bit OOC, I just wrote down whatever popped into my mind. That's usually conversations, but thassokay. I love you all. Now review or I'll hunt you down and pump your skull full of lead.

Sesshomaru: I'm gloomy, you're morbid, and InuYasha's naïve. You really need to see a psychiatrist.

N&F: Look at my brand new K PLUSHIE! ::huggles K plushie:: It even says random phrases when you squeeze it! ::squeezes K plushie::

K plushie: Hold up!

Sesshomaru: I'll go call the insane asylum.


End file.
